


Human Disqualification

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: He knows the cruelty of humanity. And so, he will accept being Galran, and burn any trace of him being human





	Human Disqualification

If it is one thing that is made clear, it is that he is not welcome here. 

He is not like them. So he can't play with them.

He doesn't have a mother, he doesn't have a father, like everyone else in the orphanage, so what makes him so different from everybody else to be pointed at and bullied? 

Keith knows. 

His emotions died knowing the cruelty of children. 

If it is one thing that is made clear, it is that he is not welcome here. 

He is not like them. So he can't stay with them. 

He tried to behave. He tried to adapt to the new families he was tossed to, so what makes him so unwanted that he was abandoned by all of them after a few months? 

Keith knows. 

His hopes died knowing the cruelty of adults. 

If it is one thing that is made clear, it is that he is not welcome here.

He is not like them. So he can't study with them. 

He puts just as much effort into studying. He has disciplinary problems and issues like all the other students. So what makes him stand out and so different from everyone else, just to be mocked and laughed at? 

Keith knows. 

His relationships died knowing the cruelty of society. 

If it is one thing that is made clear, it is that he is not welcome here. 

He is not like them. So he can't be in the same school like them.

He was shocked about the Keroberos failure. He was angry about the cover up the Garrison decided to pull like all the others. So what made him the only one facing the consequences to be expelled and kicked out? 

Keith knows. 

His rationality died knowing the cruelty of the government. 

If it is one thing that is made clear, it is that he is not welcome here. 

He is not like them anymore. So he can't be in the same team with them anymore. 

He put in as much effort as the others in being a Paladin. He fought and gave the same amount of blood and sweat as everyone else in defending the universe. So what made him the only one to be shunned for his recently known heritage? 

Keith knows. 

His physical appearance and his name died knowing the cruelty of his team. 

\-----

And if it is one thing that is made clear, it is that he is welcomed here. 

He is not like them. But they still accepted him all the same. 

He was a kit to be looked after, a new warrior that hasn't gotten much training in the path that they follow, but they accept him all the same. Be it his mother, his mentor, his sister and everyone else in between, they readily accepted him for everything that he is. 

And Kylov knows. 

If the human part of him has been completely destroyed, disqualified from even existing by other humans, then he knows.

If the Galra part of him is so readily accepted for being around by other Galra, then he knows. 

He takes on a Galran form, he takes on the Galran name Krolia and Acxa always wanted to call him and he learns the Galran culture. 

He cuts ties to his human form, he cuts ties to his human name he associated with despise and hate, and he burns anything he knows about human culture out of his mind. 

If he is disqualified from being a human, then nothing stopped him from being a Galran. 

And he was fine with that. He was finally accepted for what he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Started a series to keep all these stories together!


End file.
